Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope (named Vapor at Portenasu) is the most applicable canpootian around ZPM. Her lucky personality is based on 'Z' for Zöckarluschu. Basic Info Zöckarluschu Vanellope von Schweetz (born 8 Sommäni 500 ACI) is the elder child which is the oldest Vaniljotian crown princess and daughter of Tryffbin von Schweetz and Äpplika von Schweetz. She is currently first dual among with Vanilliam von Schweetz in line of succession to the Vaniljotian thrones. Vanellope was formally married with Vanilliam, but after being in love several times with Rancis Fluggerbutter, she changed her marriage in 523 ACI and now she marries with Rancis, thus giving birth to those of Vaniljotian-Renglish descent. Born on 8 Sommäni 500 ACI in Diätolaest Mountain in Shugāhai Island, she lived secretly in the same place that she was born during her whole childhood for 22 years among with Schweetz family, to not be caught by Shugāhai Kingdom's security police. During her childhood, she also went out to different places in Shugāhai Island but for a short time, mostly to Königzuckarstang Forest for sitting on branches while writing and playing on smartphone, and sometimes romantic walks with Vanilliam, or having picnic with the Schweetz family. She also meet and greet about hundreds of Shugāhai citizens, but almost nobody liked because she was a glitch. On 14 Osteril 521 ACI, Vanellope meet for first time the non-Canpootian giant named Wreck-It Ralph in Königzuckarstang Forest, which led that she took Ralph's medal and bring home to Diätolaest Mountain, which then realize for the Schweetz family that medal was a gold coin and was their last hope of entering the race and restoring Vaniljotians back to normal. With Godich's Likkity Split, she failed entering the race after Shugāhai racers destroying the kart and bullied her. But things got very better with help of Ralph's friendship to build the new cart in Kart Bakery and the resistance group Restoring Strawbecca Regime, she was restored back to normal again and made her as a Shugāhai racer by Princess Strawbecca. She also moved among with her family to the newly-built house in Suberdigdoft, since her old home in Diätolaest Mountain appears to be no-sense needed for living. Vanellope was caught among with Schweetz family by Cy-Bugs at Cy-Bug Queen during the Fifth Cy-Bug Invasion of Canpooth in 522 ACI, and one year later by Böskelith Order after being transformed into a pony in Joyride Island, but re-transformed back into a Canpootian by Princess Strawbecca's powers after the Böskelith Order fled Stockholm. Following the Declaration of New Canpootian Order on 14 Gebärtar 523 ACI, she was proclaimed as crown princess of Vaniljota, and moved again with her family to the Imperial Vanilja Castle in Vanockholm, where it was built several days later. She stopped being follower of Ancient Canpootian religion and she later being christened and converted to Protestantism shortly after the capital city Vanockholm was built. Portenasu Vapor is known as the best canpootian of all the users here. She likes playing with her weird stuff and enjoys watching Her videos she like. She sees a big computer and is sometimes a great friend to the Target Togs. Her computer is almost as big as a little television is. She hates looking at stubborn things like a person is stuck on the edge on the mountain and goes "Help Help Help, Help help help" to him/herself. When Vapor gets happy she sometimes runs excitedly. She is often seen to look out for the other racers. She is a Common Canpootian, and sometimes has a cheerful personaility. She's also the same personality of Dora the Explorer and Kick Buttowski, this time your'e gonna or not gonna make your wiki on the way it's "GAAH TIME!" When not playing her computer, Vapor enjoys kung fu fighting in her free time. She often hangs out with some of you, but occasionally with the other Teletubbies. She once saved a Hat from being blown away by the wind. She might have feelings for someone and when all the Teletubbies split up into pairs she is normally seen with him. Vapor is 2 feet and 6 inches tall. She is the second smallest after her brother. She is not afraid of The Ghost caught in tape but in the edited sketch too. Category:Canpootians Category:Zöckarluschu Category:Portenasu